Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined paint brush, paint roller and paint pad holder which may be used on all standard one gallon paint cans and all standard paint trays and all standard paint boxes and further includes structure whereby it may be utilized as a carrier for and be supported from a one gallon can. The holder may be employed to hold a paint brush, paint roller or a paint pad in position whereby excess paint dripping from the brush, roller or pad will be returned to the interior of the associated can, tray or box. Further, the holder is designed to support a paint brush and roller or a trim brush and paint pad simultaneously.
Various forms of paint roller, brush and pad holders have been heretofore provided for supporting rollers, brushes and paint pads during short periods of nonuse. However, most of these holders have not been constructed in a manner wherein they may be utilized for holding either a paint roller, brush or a pad and also in a manner in which they may be readily supported from a paint tray, a paint can or a paint box. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved holder which may be utilized not only for supporting a paint roller from a paint tray and a paint brush when supported from a paint can, but also for supporting a paint pad and trim brush when supported from a paint box.